1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a learning aid in the form of a puzzle.
2. Background Information
There are presently common "jigsaw" puzzles in the marketplace wherein a young child is amused by completing a picture by fitting together various different puzzle pieces by virtue of only their different shapes.
It would be advantageous if while the child is amusing himself or herself in playing with a puzzle that at the same time the child performs a mental exercise and is thus taught a subject.